Enrico Pucci
Background Enrico Pucci or "Father Pucchi" is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean. He first appears as the Catholic Priest of the prison: Green Dolphin Street Prison. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Touhou-Verse vs JoJo-Verse * Enrico Pucci vs Alexander Anderson * Homura Akemi vs. Enrico Pucci * Enrico Pucci vs Funny Valentine * Beerus vs Thanos vs Chakravartin vs Enrico Pucci vs Shinnok vs Ganon Possible Opponents * Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Trigun) * Justin Law (Soul Eater) * Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Zero) * Blackbeard * Giorno Giovanna * Johnny Joestar * Vanilla Ice * Yoshikage Kira * Diavolo History Powers & Abilities Stands Whitesnake Stand Disc Creation: Whitesnake's primary ability is to transform either a person's memories or their Stand (spirit) into humanly tangible Stand Discs. These Discs may be inserted into other people, allowing them to either read memories or use Stands stored there. Digestive Mist: Whitesnake can produce a mist that slowly digests objects like stomach acid. While dissolving, targets of this attack are distracted in a delusional dream-state. Whitesnake may also create sophisticated illusions with this mist, such as impersonating others, for a limited time. Super Strength: Despite its extended range (about 20 meters[), Whitesnake displays strength similar to that of close-range Stands; capable of stabbing Diver Down and Foo Fighters with its hands. C-Moon Inverse Gravity: C-Moon's influence ascribes to Enrico Pucci an inverse or negative mass equivalent to that of the Earth, with an effective range of 3 kilometers. Thus, any unfixed object within a 3 kilometer radius of Pucci falls away from him. Surface Inversion: C-Moon can also dramatically increase the gravitational force acting upon an object by touch, which is expressed by that object turning inside-out. Touching (striking) the same object or area twice reverts this adjustment. Gravity Defiance: By C-Moon's partnership, Pucci consistently seems to defy gravity and orbit any enemy or threat. Made In Heaven Made in Heaven is described by Dio Brando as the ultimate Stand. Time Acceleration: Made in Heaven increases the speed or rate of the flow of time; achieved through its ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon, and seemingly the entire universe (in reference to aspects of the theory of relativity). Additionally, the Stand seems to have retained some of Dio's ability to see into stopped time, as Pucci seemed to be aware of when Jotaro Kujo had stopped time to try and catch him. '''Exception for living organisms: '''As gravity changes, Made in Heaven is able to speed up the flow of time while preventing any living being from catching up, with the exception of its user, Enrico Pucci, and essentially God. It should be noted that while time speeds up for all non-living processes, the biological clocks of the people themselves do not and still remain the same as if time has not accelerated. As shown by the rapid decomposition of Pucci's kills, micro-organisms are the exception and speed up along with everything else, likely due to operating through chemical processes and being too simplistic to possess body clocks. To those fighting its user, he would appear like he is constantly moving even as he is standing still. '''Consequences: '''As time continues to travel, the universe will hit a "vanishing point", and a new universe will be created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate". The Stand's user may then alter the characteristics of the universe and the fates of the people in the recreated universe and create the perfect world they desire. Anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute, though Pucci states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. The fates of the people cannot change unless Pucci himself performs some action that changes them, though Pucci cannot control how his actions change the fates of others. '''Incidental effects: '''Despite being able to speed up time and move at incredible speeds, the user of the Stand is not invincible while doing so. Accelerated time will not enable the user of the Stand to recuperate from his injuries, though it will enable blood to clot faster. Moreover, Pucci is injured by breathing in too high a concentration of oxygen when Weather Report increased the oxygen concentration in Emporio Alnino's ghost room, perhaps due to his rate of breathing increasing as a side effect of his ability to keep up with the accelerated time. When the user of this Stand is killed, the universe resets again into an alternate timeline. '''Offense: '''Made in Heaven attacks with slashes, seen only in its effects. Feats * Killed the whole cast of Stone Ocean -Jolyne Cujoh, Hermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo, Weather Report, Foo Fighters, and Narciso Anasui- except for the little boy of the group Emperio Alniño * Reset the universe, essentially killing off everyone in the original JoJo-Universe * Was a true friend to and by Dio, feeling is mutual (this is a very hard thing to do, nearly impossible) Quotes * "2... 3... 5... 7... 11... 13..." (Pucci calms down by counting prime numbers) * "You cannot escape destiny/fate!" * "Spiral staircase. Rhinoceros beetle. Ruins street. Fig tart. Rhinoceros beetle. Via dolorosa. Rhinoceros beetle. Singularity point. Giotto. Angel. Hydrangea. Rhinoceros beetle. Singularity point. Secret emperor." Gallery pucci whitesnake.jpg|Pucci & Whitesnake HHA in ASB Pucci_after.png|"2 Cool 4 U" Pucci FatherObama.jpg|Barack Enrico Obama Pucci I have failed.png|Pucci Has Failed Enrico_Pucci_All_Star_Battle.jpg|Pucci & His Stands in ASB le pucci intense.gif pucci ruined everything.jpg pucci & heaven time.gif pucci & the universe.gif pucci joke.png pucci joke 2.png pucci joke 3.jpg pucci joke 4.png pucciheaven.png whitesnake with a gun.png|A STAND WITH A GUN?! pucci & dicks.jpg|I regret somethings, uploading this is one of them Pucci full.png|Enrico Pucci on the cover of Stone Ocean Vol 11. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Stand User Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:African American Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Italian Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters